Mother of the Bride
by ADdude
Summary: As Haruhi prepares for her wedding to Takami she looks through her mothers old thing and is remind of a story she told her. A story about a mad man with a blue box. Strange things begin to occur and a blue box appears.


**Mother of the Bride**

**Summary: As Haruhi prepares for her wedding to Tamaki she looks through her mothers old thing and is remind of a story she told her. A story about a mad man with a blue box. Strange things begin to occur and a blue box appears.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Ouran High school Host Club or elements from either series.

"Mom, are you watching me from Heaven?" Haruhi Fujioka says out loud looking down at her mother's grave. She places some flowers on grave. She pauses for a second noticing someone has already placed some flowers, she doesn't recognize them, she assumes they're from her father. "I've been thinking a lot of you lately. I'm getting married so I guess it's natural for a girl to be thinking about their mother. I'm marrying Tamaki, I still can't believe it's happening. You'd like him, he might act like an idiot sometimes but he's kind and I know he loves me. Tamaki wanted to come but he's going crazy going all out for the wedding. He always acts a bit crazy. I don't know what I wanted from you. I guess I wanted some words of wisdom but I know you can't give them. But I do know you'll be at my wedding in your own way. I love you mom."

Haruhi made her way from the cemetery not knowing that a dark figure was watching her.

As she walked out of the cemetery she was thinking about her mother and not paying attention where she was going, that's why she nearly walked into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said in an English accent.

"No, it's my fault I wasn't paying attention were I was going." Haruhi apologized.

She studied the man for a moment. He seemed only a few years older than her but something about him seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that he was wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie or maybe it was his flopish hair or maybe it was that he walked like a newborn giraffe. Then she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Have we met before?" He asked her. "You look familiar."

"No, I don't think so."

"Oh well." He shrugged with a smile. "I'm sure it will come to me, it always does." With that he walked away back to wherever he was going.

She made it to her father's apartment, she wasn't expecting this to be be an easy day. Haruhi found the apartment filled with open boxes of her mothers old things.

"Dad." She said sullen.

"Haruhi..." He said on the verge of tears.

Haruhi sighed, she knew it was taking a lot of his will to allow her to go and live her life. She did love her father but he was hard to deal with him. Haruhi was getting ready to move out and move in with Tamaki. They had already practically living together since when they were in Boston together. Tamaki would often just end up spending most of his time in her apartment just because he wanted to be there. A lot had changed since they got back, since then for one Haruhi now just called him Tamaki instead of Tamaki-sempai. Also Haruhi had let her hair grow to shoulder length and even wore dresses every once in a while. She was happy now and if that was the only reason her father did allow Tamaki to marry his daughter.

Ranka was happy his daughter was happy but it didn't make letting her go any easier. Today they were looking through Kotoko's, Haruhi's mother, old things. Since she couldn't be there for the wedding Haruhi thought that having something from her mother there with her would be a way of having her there. Each box they looked through brought back memories some were painful to relive but they carried on.

Haruhi pulled open a box and found a journal. Opening it up she found written inside it several short stories. She recognized the stories as the stories her mother used to tell her at bed time. They were stories of this crazy man that traveled in a blue box through the universe and in time helping people.

"What did you find?" Ranka asked his daughter when he noticed her smile.

"It's a journal filled with bed time stories mom used to tell me." Haruhi answered. "I didn't know she wrote."

Examining the journal Ranka told her. "Yeah, she told me about these stories. They were based on a weird friend of her from childhood. She called him the Doctor. I only met him once at our wedding. He was this tall guy. He sounded English and he had wild brown hair. He could talk, he talked really fast. He gave her something. He said it was lucky."

"What?" Haruhi asked as her father searched through the boxes.

"This!" He pulled out a small metal tube like device with a blue tip. He held it up triumphantly.

"What is it?" Haruhi said unimpressed.

He walked over to the front door and locked it. Then he pointed it at the locked door and pressed the devices button. The device came to life with a whirling noise that almost drowned out the sound of the lock clicking. The door swung opened and then the device shot sparks out.

"Ouch!" Ranka yelled as he dropped it. "Yeah, she never used it because it's broken and always did that."

Haruhi picked up the device and examined it. She never saw anything like it before. Haruhi looked at the journal and began to read through it.

0000

...The first time I met him he was an older man and short. He had on a hat and sweater vest. The blue box of his fell out of the sky and he fell out of it hurt. I was the only one around at the time my parents were out to work and I was just a young girl. I took him to my home while he mumbled about Aces and about not wanting to regenerate again from crashing. I got him some tea and something to eat and let him rest. When he woke he recognized me and said he knew for a long time. He showed me magic tricks and told me stories about rivers of dreams, of people made of smoke and cities made of song. He was fun and he rolled his R's so much it made me laugh. I took him back to his blue box and inside it was so much bigger. He told me the Tardis, as he called it, healed itself and changed and it was like cathedral...

0000

...I saw a the same blue box on my way home from school. As I went up to it a man with curly blond hair and a rainbow colored coat came out. That was him. He told me he was going to look different and act different but I didn't believe it. He was traveling with a woman with curly red hair, she was called Mel and she was very nice. I invited them to my house and made them some tea. Like I did for every one of his visits. The Doctor was grumpy on that visit

"Oh, don't mind him." Mel told me. "He was in trouble in court."

"Oh, don't get me started with that. The whole thing was a shame." The Doctor said. "And the lawyer-"

"What's wrong with lawyers?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, except those that are out to help themselves instead of other people."

"Maybe I should be one that helps people."

He smiled hearing that...

0000

...He was all hair and teeth and had this really long scarf. He was traveling with a woman named Sarah Jane. He offered me this sweet candy. He told me that the Tardis liked me and focused on my time line which is why he always ran into me. Then he told me about this horrible monsters he called the Daleks...

0000

...I was on a school trip to Kyoto. Me and my class where in a museum filled with waxed figures of historical people and mythical creatures. Then all of the sudden they all started to move by themselves. As they made their way towards us a a young blonde woman with an English accent and a young handsome man with bright blue eyes, he sounded American, ran towards us telling us that we had to leave. As they lead us out the doors started to close behind us I saw a man with big ears and black leather coat stood in front the mannequins. He smiled to me winking. He held out a silver device and as it whirled I heard the doors lock. I knew it was him...

0000

... I was in college at the time when I ran into him again. He was an old man with silver hair. His granddaughter was with him. They seemed lost so I invited them to eat at a restaurant, I knew that this was something special, this was when he met me. He explained this more to me, he told me about being an alien and traveling in time. He explained to me why he always looked so different. Which was about time...

0000

... I was called to the court to convince them not to go to trial. The Doctor was in trouble and I decided to help him. He was being held for theft. He was wearing a waist coat and had long hair. His eyes were intense and he seemed scared. I convinced the judge to let the Doctor go. Then the Doctor told me he did steal what they claimed he stole. He told me he needed it to finish something to end the war. He told me that he was worried about a choice he had to make. That the moment would come when re he would have to stop it and he wasn't sure if he could do it. I told him that I trusted him, all those stories he had told me about his life I knew that he would make the right choice. He smiled to me and said good bye, something was different this time it sound like he was saying good bye forever. He stepped into the Tardis. I watch as the blue box vanished with a whirl...

0000

Haruhi continued to skim the pages and the Doctor was described different each time. An old man with white hair or a blonde man who wore celery and then some of them repeated. Haruhi wondered if her mom just never decided an appearance for him in the story she was writing.

She looked back at the metal device. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow this for the wedding. You know have something blue and something borrowed. It would be away for me to have mom at the wedding."

He smiled. "I think it's a great idea."

"Oh, I'm going to be late. I'm suppose to go to my last dress fitting today." Haruhi said taking the device in her bag.

"I can come with you if you want."

"No." She told her as she walked out.

Ranka looked at a picture of his late wife. "Our little girl is growing up."

0000

Tamaki had been given brand new car from his parents as an early wedding present and he did enjoy driving it. Today was not a trip for joy but more of duty. He was bring flowers to Haruhi's mother grave. He knew that Haruhi came to bring flowers to her to grave by herself and he respected that but he felt that he should still pay his respects. As he placed flowers on her grave. He noticed at a distance a tall man with a tweed coat looking around the graveyard he assumed the man was just lost.

He turned his attention to gravestone as he placed the flowers he started to speak. "I promised you that I would always remain by your daughters side and that's what I intend to do. I love her with all my heart, no one makes me as happy as she does, I will spend the rest of my life making her happy in return. I know she wishes you could be there for the wedding and it breaks her heart that you won't be there but I know she's happy knowing that you're watching her from Heaven. She's looking towards the future. I think you'd be happy and I know I am by the side of your daughter."

He looked at the flowers he left he saw two more bouquets one must have been from Haruhi the other was composed of flowers he had never seen before.

As he made his way back to his car Tamaki noticed a large Blue Box standing on a street corner. He had come to this cemetery with Haruhi several times before but never noticed it before but for some reason the box seemed to blend into its surrounding like his mind was telling him it belonged there and to ignore it.

0000

As the Sun began to set Haruhi met Tamaki for dinner at a restaurant that Tamaki had rented for the night to her annoyance.

He arrived with her waiting for him on the patio. She peered over the journal and told him. "Tamaki, you didn't have to rent out the entire restaurant."

"Well, I wanted to spend this few precious day before our wedding alone."

She smiled at him. A lot of things had changed since they started dating. She wasn't mistaken for a guy as often now. But the more things change the more they stay the same and Tamaki would still end up doing huge displays.

"What do you have there?" Tamaki asked his wife to be.

"It's a journal my mom had. It's some sort of story she was writing."

Just then a man in a tweed jacket broke past the doors. He waved a bronze device with a whirling green tip at the handle and then quickly shoved a chair into the handle to keep it closed and then to make sure it stayed.

"Oh Hello." He smiled noticing the couple.

"You're not the waiter." Tamaki noticed.

"No, well done, I'm not. The waiting staff ran out of the front door. You might want to run too."

The man seemed earnest though he seemed to be smiling at the idea that something dangerous was happening. "Wait," Haruhi said. "I saw you earlier today."

"Oh yes that girl. Still don't know where I've seen you." Then something hit the door with a great force. "Yes, maybe we should start running."

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"I found an Empathivore while visiting the cemetery. Normally not too dangerous except something has riled this one up."

"Empathivore?" Tamaki asked. "What's that?"

"Empathivore, oh, it's a creature that feeds off misery and sadness. They live in places like cemeteries. But somehow this one has gotten a taste of hope, love and joy. I mean whose all dopey and lovey in a cemetery. Well, I guess goths but..."

Haruhi didn't believe him but felt that his description oddly matching her fiance. "Tamaki? Did you go to cemetery today?"

"I might have." Tamaki said scared of Haruhi if not the thing ponding the door. "I just went to leave flowers at your mother's grave and promise her I would always stay by your side. That I'd be a great husband to you."

"I already left her flowers. I'm sure she knows you care about me. I mean if I know I'm sure she does."

"Oh are you engaged?" The Doctor noted which they nodded to. "Congratulations." The banging on the door started to get louder. "Now he's the problem. I'm going to guess that you're close and over time have developed a deep bond. Which is great except at this point. I followed the Empathivore here and I think it's got a lock on you two. It feasting on your positive emotions instead of negative ones. It's causing it to grow like crazy. If it's not stopped it will feed off you two until you're dry and then it will move onto the rest of the world."

Haruhi sighed. "Is this some practical joke? I mean what is this supposed Empathivore look like."

Then it the doors were ripped open.

"It looks something like that." The man said.

The creature was black with twelve green eyes and black fur covering it's entire throbbing body. It has several tentacles like arms and legs you'd expect on a spider. Haruhi suddenly felt very tired and swooned.

Tamaki caught her. "Haruhi! What's wrong?"

"It's starting to feed off her. I'm guessing she's the negative one in the relationship. The Empathivore is used to feeding off the negative emotions. Get her out of her. I needed to find it to stop it so I'll do that."

"What do you intend on doing?"

"I'm going to talk to it."

"Seriously?" Haruhi couldn't help but snark.

"Yes, really. You two just get some cover."

Tamaki carried Haruhi to a nearby table and used to block them. They peered over to see what the man would do.

"Come on! Take a whiff of me." The creature snarled at him. "You can feel it. Nine hundred years old! Nine hundred years of grief, joy and rage! Much more than you can get from two humans."

The creature wrapped its tentacle around him lifting him into the air.

"Okay, I'm the Doctor. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. Except it's not there anymore. You see there was a war and in the end..."

The young couple couldn't hear what else he was saying as the creature lifting him higher in the air. As he spoke the creature kept growing and growing. It took little time before it was taller than the building. Then all of a sudden it exploded leaving green slime splattered all over.

The man fell to the ground with a thump and covered with slime. "Well, that could have gone better. Does go to show you not to over eat."

Haruhi was finding her strength was returning to her.

She walked towards the impossible man as he pulled out a several random things from his pockets.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked him.

He pulled out a bag of small candies before pulling out a small poke dotted handkerchief. He wiped his face. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor who?" Tamaki asked.

"No, just the Doctor."

"Doctor?" Haruhi said flipping through the journal. "That's impossible."

"No, that's people call me I'm not sure why. I call me the Doctor, too still not sure why." He held out the small bag of candies. "Would you like a jelly baby? Wow, how long have I had these in my pockets?"

Tamaki took one of the small treat while Haruhi's flashed back.

0000

When she was a young girl, it was rainy night. She was scared that lighting was going to show up. She got out of bed and hearing the voice of her mother and she went to look for her.

She peered from an open of the door.

She was looking at a short man with a bowl shaped hair cut. He was wearing a blue shirt and black coat with a matching bow tie. "Oh hello dear-y. Would you care for a jelly baby? I just got this bag of tasty treats."

Haruhi looked at the small man as he held out a small bag of candies.

"It's okay honey." Her mother said. "He's an old friend of mine."

"You should be off to bed. Now take these sweets and eat them but make sure you brush your teeth."

Haruhi whimpered to her mother. "I'm scared, mommy. Is there going to be thunder?"

"Maybe." She told her with her most reassuring smile. "Try to sleep through it."

"I can't." Haruhi hugged her mother tightly.

"I know I'll play you a lullaby." He took a recorder out of his pocket and started to play twinkle twinkle little star. Soon Haruhi fell asleep.

0000

"That's impossible." Haruhi told him.

"Does sum me up." The Doctor commented.

"No, you're just a story my mother made up."

"Is that so? Whose your mother." He grabbed the journal from her and flipped through it. "Your mother is Kotoko? You're her daughter?"

"Wait, you knew Haruhi's mom?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, And I met Haruhi when she was just a little girl." The Doctor said handing him the journal to look through. "You're mother was a dear friend of mine. My Tardis liked her too, she always brought me to her."

"It's impossible."

"It's not. Your mother saved me, she treated me, she was my friend. That's why I came here to lay some flowers on her grave. I promised her I would take care of her." He looked into Haruhi's eyes. "She died when you were very young. I owed her a lot. You know what? You two follow me back to my Tardis and get cleaned up I have something to to show you."

After a quick drive he lead them to the blue box. And after explaining how the box was bigger on the inside and a basic explanation of time travel they were off.

0000

She was sitting on the bench the park.

"Okay, there she is." The Doctor mumbled as they hide in a bush. "Now this is a once in a life time trip. You can't tell her who you are or what's going to happen."

She nodded. At this point Haruhi was willing to believe whatever he said. She took a deep breath and walked towards her mother.

"Thank you." Tamaki whispered to the Doctor. "I know this means the world to my Haruhi. So thank you."

Haruhi made her way to her mother and sat down next to her.

"Hello." Kotoko greeted her.

"HI!" Haruhi shouted surprised.

"Hello, now Haruhi did he really think I wouldn't recognize my own daughter?" She smiled. "You can come out now Doctor."

Tamaki and The Doctor jolted out of the bushes.

"Hello there Kotoko!" The Doctor smiled.

"Yes, hello Haruhi's mother." Tamaki said very nervous on meeting his future mother in law in the past.

"You ridiculous old man." Kotoko told him. "You can't even look your age. You looks so young."

"Well, it happens."

"To you, maybe." She snarked. "You never show up in the right order. Now," She turned to Tamaki. "whose the pretty boy? You wouldn't have brought your companions if you brought Haruhi so that means he's something more."

"I see were Haruhi gets her keen mind." Tamaki complimented.

"Yeah, that's good." The Doctor added.

She raised Haruhi's hand. "The engagement ring helped."

"Mom." Haruhi said still a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to be there for you growing up."

"Mom? You know?"

"Yes, I'm sick. The Doctor already told me. This Doctor,well the other one with white hair, he checked there is nothing that can be done."

"But-" Haruhi tried.

"No but everyone has there time and place. The best thing you can do is make the most with the time you have. Just know I will always be watching over you. Plus I'm sure the Doctor will watch you for me. He owes me for that cricket bat incident."

"I said I was sorry." The Doctor said sounding like a small child.

"I think you more than made up for it by letting me see my little girl all grown up." She smiled warmly looking at Haruhi.

They spent the day letting Kotoko get to knew her daughter all grown up and the son in law she wouldn't get to meet. Haruhi told her about her life and how she decided to become a lawyer because of her. Haruhi told about how she met Tamaki, how she ended up in a Host Club at school and how they fell in love. Tamaki did his usual princely act and the Doctor, well, he was the Doctor. Kotoko told Haruhi stories she wouldn't be able to tell her, about her own life and meeting Ranka.

But eventually they came to the point where they had to say their good byes. It was a hard thing for Haruhi knowing that she would never get to speak to her mother again. It was a necessity Kotoko had to go home and be with her Haruhi while she could.

"Mom..." Haruhi said her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry Haruhi I'm going to see you in a few minutes. No matter what remember that I love you. And the time I had being your mother have always been some of the happiest moments in my life."

"Mom..." Haruhi gave her mother a great big hug getting one in return.

"MOM!" Tamaki yelled wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Does he have some mother issues?" The Doctor asked watching this unfold.

"Kind of." Haruhi admitted. "Mostly brought on by his Grandmother."

"He seems sweet." Kotoko smiled at Tamaki.

"I'm just so sad that I didn't get to know you better." Tamaki admitted. "I'm sure we would get along famously."

"I think so too. If my Haruhi loves you then you must be something special. Just promise me you'll take care of her."

"I promise I'll never leave her side no matter where life takes her."

Deep in her heart Kotoko believed him. "Thank you." She gave them a big hug and wished them the best in their life together.

"Good bye mom." Teary Haruhi said.

"Good Bye Haruhi." Kotoko whispered.

"It's time." The Doctor lead the couple into the Tardis.

"Take care of them Doctor."

He smiled playfully, "I promise I will. I'll see you around." With that the ancient timelord closed the doors.

The air swirled around her as Kotoko watched the old blue box faded away. She closed her eyes burning the image of her daughter all grown into her mind. Even if she was crying at the end she could tell her daughter was happy that she had very good friends that would always be there for her.

0000

It wasn't too long when Haruhi and Tamaki were married. Though Haruhi would have preferred a small ceremony with Tamaki involved it became a big lavish event. Haruhi was still happy just that she was now married to the person she loved and surrounded by her friends. She wore a beautiful white dress and Tamaki wore a white suit. They shared their first dance as a married couple and it seemed like a perfect moment. As a group of their friends and family started to celebrate, Haruhi knew she had a good life. The over excited Tamaki carried Haruhi as they cuddled. Then he started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi got on her feet and wiped away his tears with a hanker shift.

"Well there is something I wanted to do." Tamaki admitted.

"Oh really what's that?" Haruhi asked.

"I believe we have that covered." Kyoya spoke up moving closer to the newly married couple.

The rest of the host club gathered around Tamaki and started to toss him into the air. No matter what was in store for them she knew the host club would always be there for them. The party eventually started to go down.

A little later as they watched some people dancing Tamaki held Haruhi's hand and asked, "Is everything how you wanted it to be?"

"It is." She smiled. "I just kind of wish my mother could have been here."

"I know her wish was to be here." They heard a familiar voice say.

Thy turned around to find the Doctor dressed to the nines in a black tuxedo with a matching top hat.

"Doctor?" Haruhi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I never miss a wedding. I love the dancing." He admitted. "There was something I had to give you before I went off. I would have done it earlier but I had a conversation with that fellow with the cat puppet and cloak." The alien gave Haruhi an envelop with her name written on it. "I'll see you around then. Be happy."

With that the Doctor made his was through the crowd. Haruhi opened up the envelop. "It's a letter."

"What does it say?" Tamaki wandered out loud.

Haruhi started to read it out loud, "Haruhi, my dear, you will get this letter on your wedding day. It is thanks to the Doctor that even after my death I am able to give you some words. Haruhi listen to your heart. You are a smart girl but you need to listen to your heart if you will ever know happiness. I don't worry you won't be happy since you found someone that you love. As long as you allow love into your heart you will never be alone. Your father gave me that gift and I'm sure Tamaki will give you that too. I love you Haruhi. I'm so happy I could see you get married."

"Married?" Tamaki asked.

The couple looked across the hall where their wedding reception was being held. At the far end stood a large blue box and next to it stood the Doctor opening the door and next to him was a woman in dark pink dress and wearing a golden mask. No one paid her anymore attention then they did to their other oddly dressed guest like Nekozawa or the fact that the sweet Hunny was dancing with the goth Reiko.

Haruhi and the woman's eyes met, her eyes were kind and compassionate and so familiar.

Haruhi knew who that woman was in an instant, "Mom."

Kotoko smiled and blew her a kiss and with a final wave she stepped in side the box which was quickly gone.

Tamaki put her arm around his new wife and she cried as she smiled because the Doctor gave her the best wedding present. She was so happy that her mother had gotten to be at the wedding.

0000

A few years later Haruhi gave birth to a bouncing baby boy.

"He's so cute." Tamaki said with his teddy bear in hand to give him.

"I think he takes after you." Haruhi told them.

"The others are outside waiting to see the new member of the host club."

"Let them wait a little while, I just want us to be alone for a little bit."

"What do you want to name him?"

Outside of the hospital a strange man stood by a blue box and smiled. He had a promise to keep an eye on her and he would. At the moment he was wondering where the gift shop was.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Took me a while to write this one. I took a long break in between. Anyway I hope you like it. Thanks for reading if you don't mind I'd like a review telling me what you think. Two things I know the second doctor never had jelly babies I'm just using it as a tool to connect them together besides just the bow ties so Haruhi can realize they are the same person. Also Eight Doctor did something and no one knows what he did to end the war I just was vague and said something I read in the IDW Doctor Who comics.**


End file.
